


The Mystery of Finding Sleep

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asperger's Sherlock, Friendship, Friendship talk, Gen, John is a Good Friend, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Can't Sleep, Sherlock describing what he experiences, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, sleep issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sleep deprived and John makes him explain what sleep is like for him. Finally he's getting some sleep. No First Person POV but seen from John's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: Sherlock, John and all other mentioned characters belong to BBC or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I just borrowed them for fun. I wrote this for my personal delight and improving my English, no copyright infringement intended. No money changed hands and no profit is being made.
> 
> Since I suffer from a very active and restless mind I have real trouble sleeping and this is the result of another sleepless night.
> 
> Un-beta-ed!  
> If there's anybody out there who'd like to beta this I would be very grateful.

 

This work is currently not availabe due to being overhauled.

I will put it back soon.

Please come back later.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

This work is currently not availabe due to being overhauled.

I will put it back soon.

Please come back later.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I will start post my new story in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)  
> I love to get some feedback.


End file.
